


Hidden Lovers of Armello

by MetalHeadKendra



Category: Armello (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Arousal, Aroused, Bane - freeform, Bath, Bird, Blood, Breast, Breasts, Breed, Breeding, Cat, Caught, Clit, Cum Inside, Ejaculate, Enemies, Enemy turned Lover, Erect, F/M, Fox - Freeform, HARD, Kissing, Knot, Knotted cock, Knotting, Love, Lust, Magic, Mating, MetalHeadKendra, Nipples, Nudity, Orgasm, Passion, Pregnancy, Pregnant, SHIELD, Sex, Swordplay, Taboo, Violence, Virginity, Warlock - Freeform, canine, clitoris, cock - Freeform, cum, cumming, first, first-time, hare - Freeform, mate, naked, nipple, nude, penis - Freeform, potion, pussy, rabbit - Freeform, sword - Freeform, throb, throbbing, vagina, virgin, wet, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalHeadKendra/pseuds/MetalHeadKendra
Summary: The king has fallen ill to the disease called Rot and must be put down. Heroes from across the land fight the creatures of Rot, King’s Guards, and even each other as a race for the crown begins. Two Heroes from opposite Clans cross paths and must fight to the death. But when they refuse to fight any longer, they find themselves giving in to the taboo love during their heated night of intimate lovemaking.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Hidden Lovers of Armello

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This content contains swordplay violence, mild blood, fantasy death (no blood/corpse), and sexual acts between anthropomorphic animal characters. Please do not continue this story if you have an issue with reading such material. This story does not follow the lore of Armello and intended only for erotica purposes. The characters in this story are completely fictional and do not exist within the games.
> 
> Characters: Female Anthro Rabbit X Male Anthro Wolf  
> POV: Third-Person (She / He / They)  
> Consensual?: Consensual Sex

Hidden Lovers of Armello  
Idea and Written by MetalHeadKendra

=============================

THE MANTRA

=============================

In the land of Armello lives a kingdom that thrives with prosperity and life, its citizens trained well in the ways of profit, spirituality, and combat. However, it is ruled by a King known as Tau, recently corrupt with a mysterious disease known as the Rot. The illness is known to swallow the sanity and soul of a being, driving them into madness and turning them into darker-minded people. Once the news spread that King Tau had started to lose himself, several Clans and species of the Kingdom decided to send forth their Heroes, special warriors tasked with claiming the throne to be the next ruler of Armello. Rat, Bear, Rabbit, Dragon, Wolf, Bandit... Many Clans have tried and failed, only to be stopped at the impenetrable castle walls that none seemed to be able to enter. Despite the King’s illness, he still led with an iron fist as his loyal guards kept out the Heroes. The Heroes fought against many in their adventures; the King’s Guard, one another, and a creature of pure Rot known as a Bane. 

Banes are described as demons, avian-looking in nature with decaying feathers that glow purple and black. They come from the darkest parts of dungeons scattered throughout the kingdom, searching to wreak havoc upon the settlements, Kings Guard, and Heroes that dare challenge them. Rumors spread that those corrupt with Rot, much like the Banes, cannot walk on hallowed ground. Several Heroes gave in to the power of Rot in hopes to claim the throne but had lost their lives when stepping in one of the various Stone Circles found throughout the land, a sacred place known to revitalize wounded warriors. 

Heroes from all Clans continue to fight for the crown, attempting to be the new leader of the world, and each repeat the mantra... 

“From the Wolf to Bear, the Clans declare, the time has come to take the throne. For Rot’s creeping, it twists our King, Heroes, Rise! Save Armello!” 

=============================

THEA OF THE RABBIT CLAN

=============================

Located near the mountains Grimwatch Peak lies a settlement, not too far from the castle that contained King Tau. Brunswick was well known as a trading post between most Clans and other settlements. It often attracted the attention of Banes, Heroes, and the Kings Guard to pass through or stay a while, sometimes prompting in battles between the three groups. Heroes that passed through the settlement often gained the people’s favor and allied with the Hero, providing a small amount of funds to them each day they had claim over the territory. And if the Hero saved the settlement from a Bane, they were regarded a Hero and gained favor from King Tau who might approach them for choosing various declarations. The trading post’s current favor belonged to a male from the Rat Clan, who was choosing to abuse the attention and funds on mead and women instead of the quest for the throne. 

Square in the middle of Brunswick was The Sneaky Leopard, a pub bursting with life. Various bloodlines can be found mingling and drinking there. At one table sat a snow leopard and fox making hushed plans, in the corner was a wolf and chinchilla having a drinking competition, and at the corner of the bar sat Thea, a female from the Rabbit Clan. Two empty mugs sat in front of her as she was sipping on her third drink of mead. With eyes colored like honey, her fur was a striking black color that often shined blue when the light hit it from the perfect angle. She wore a light gray, sleeveless tunic that reached halfway down her legs, secured with a belt at her thin waist. Her dark gray tights outlined her athletic legs but left her feet free of clothing as most Rabbits were, her paw pads just as dark as her fur. Across Thea’s torso was an “X” of more belts, this time securing her dual swords in their sheathes on her back. It was uncommon in the Rabbit Clan to use swords, and even more rare to see one use two as their combat style. Her blades were concealed with a cloak that covered most of her body, and a hood that she had covering her head for extra protection. Normally Thea’s ears stood pointed straight to the sky but she had them lowered against her skull to draw less attention to herself in her hood. The less she fought other Heroes from different Clans, the better. 

The barkeep, a respectful leopard by the name of Flynt, eyed the Rabbit carefully as he served her a meal prepared from the back. “I don’t mind yer takin’ a stop for some of me drink lass, but I don’t want any of yer trouble, aye?” He muttered to her in his gravelly voice, recognizing the telltale signs of a Hero when he saw one. 

Instead of answering him with words, Thea used her paw to reach into her back pouch that contained her coins. It was quite full, her Clan paid her well, and she pulled out five in total before setting them in a stack on the bar and sliding them over to her server. The leopard grunted in appeasement before pocketing her pay and extra coins before moving to the next customer that demanded his attention; an unruly badger intent on getting drunk before the sun went down. 

Thea went back to her mead before digging into her herbivore meal, a simple salad adorned with various vegetables. She quietly watched the room as her eyes continuously scanned. There was a King’s Guard in the corner that was the only notable danger, but so long as she stayed within the law then he was not going to be a threat. He was a canine breed, hard to determine which with the gold armor that guarded his body. The only brown fur that was visible was around the neck, feet, and tail, hard to guess their exact species with that little information. Another scan of the room showed normal townsfolk, various races and breeds that mingled, enjoyed their food, or danced to the bard’s instrument in the corner. No other Heroes or possible usurpers that she could tell, or at least didn’t think since many Heroes wouldn’t be quite as jovial as the rest of the room. 

The black rabbit finished her meal and mug, quietly pushing them to the end of the bar and away from her as a sign she was done. The barkeep took notice minutes later and came over to take her dishes. “Anythin’ else I can get ye, miss?” He asked quietly. Thea raised her head to look at her server, noticing there were several small bald patches on his face that fur wasn’t growing from. She gathered it was from perhaps one too many bar fights, since scars didn’t grow back the right way. 

Taking out another coin and sliding it across the bar to him, she spoke softly. Her voice was silvery much like that of the females from her Clan, light and gentle but still the voice that attracted people’s ears. “Where’s the most secluded inn you have here?” She murmured. 

“Oh aye, that be The Mixed Lodge, near de south edge of da town. Most folks and passersby want de north of ol’ Brunswick with da markets.” The leopard nodded with a grunt as he took her mug and began to use a rag to the mug she last drank from. “Tell ‘em ol’ Rock sent ya and dey should get ya a good deal.” 

Thea nodded her appreciation to Rock before she swiftly turned out of her seat and left The Sneaky Leopard. She tugged her hood around her head to make her seem less obvious as she walked through the dirt paths of town. People around her seemed oblivious at the outside world, the creatures that fought and battled for the race to the crown. A part of her envied them, but the other part of her looked forward to having a better future with an unblemished ruler. Her Clan had chosen one already, he went by the name of Lynder. He was skilled in knowledge and already made the best decisions as one of their Clan council, her people trusted him. Even her own family who had her set up to be his future wife, and one day queen when he ruled Armello. 

She felt her tiny paws clench up in anger at how her family went over her head to marry her off to someone she despised. While Thea respected his leadership, she was not impressed by his ideas of courtship. He went through her family, never to her, for each thing that should have been private for they alone. Lynder dictated her life, telling her how to dress and what to eat to keep up appearances for the Clan, as was the right of each council member to control their wives. She wasn’t sure what he saw in her, they didn’t come from much of a family. They coasted their bloodline above poverty and living the mediocre life, while none of her ancestors were ever known to be in a position of respect or power. This Thea knew was the reason her family was so eager to marry her off to him. 

The final straw came when Lynder proposed to her (through her mother of course) and her mother answered yes for her. She felt trapped, like a cage was closing in on her life and about to be locked forever. But fortune had smiled upon her; as is customary in her Clan, those that will soon marry are expected to gift something of value to their future mate. He had given not just a large diamond for her hand, but a lordship and small plot of land for her family. They ran into trouble of what to return to him when she decided to take her life back into her own hands. They had settled on a family heirloom, hoping to pass it off as an expensive relic with magical capabilities, and when the time came to present their gifts in front of the council, she sprang. 

Thea smiled to herself as she remembered how loud her voice got. Lynder gave his gifts to her and her family, distracting them all as everyone seemed excited about it. Then she yelled with might: ‘My gift to my future husband is this: I will grant him the crown for all of Armello!’ The silence in the room was painful to their ears when no one spoke for several moments. Finally, the council cheered in celebration and agreed to her proposal, despite the protests of her family and now-fiancé, since the previous Heroes of her Clan always came back defeated. After that, she packed what little she had and left her Clan in search for the crown. It was mostly a blind path, she didn’t truly want the crown because then it meant she would be married off to him, so she decided to travel around and enjoy what life had to offer outside of her caged life, never thinking of the future and what might happen if her Clan found her. 

The Mixed Lodge truly was at the edge of town, next to it was nothing but Grimwatch Peak. She walked inside and was greeted by a fox with over-groomed fur. It took several moments for the vixen to stop brushing through her fur before she decided to speak to Thea. Her green gaze looked up and down Thea’s form, judging her unabashedly. “Well, you’re a looker.” She said, voice smooth as honey. “I take it you’re a harlot for a one-hour room, right?” 

It took Thea several moments before she understood what she was being classified as. Thankfully, her blush was obscured by her dark fur. “N-No, I want a room for the night please. I’m travelling, not a... Working girl... Rock sent me, said this was a good place to stay.” 

The fox again watched her body in a way that made Thea question if she was interested in her. The vixen then turned and grabbed a key from the shelf behind her before handing it to the black rabbit. “Whatever you say darlin’.” 

Flustered and attempting to keep her composure that she’d managed to master in her short time out of the Clan, she took her key, quickly paid for it, and fled to her room for the night. She locked the door behind her and collapsed on the bed to relax for a moment, attempting to push her thoughts of prostitution out of her head. Instead, she decided to take herself a bath, taking her entire bag with her instead of unpacking right away into the bathroom before shutting the door and soaking her fur for a while. 

=============================

HUTTSER OF THE WOLF CLAN

=============================

Grimwatch Peak was a large mountain not to be taken lightly, there were no pathways above or through it, and the summit contained more than just hazardous cliffs. With a strange cry, the Bane cawed through its diseased maw, the sound broken and a guttural reverberation through its neck. It indeed looked much like a sickly bird, larger than a horse with purple mist-like smoke concealing most of its body. The only parts visible from the vapor Rot were its wings and head. The wings had no feathers but rather long tendrils of darkness that flowed behind the Bane without wind to carry them. Its head was just as dark as the shadows it made on the rocky surface of the mountain, the only thing that cut the blackness were bright purple cracks along its skull that seemed almost decorated. The cracks glowed, tiny purple wisps flowing from the glowing spots before fading in the air like a cinder from a flame. Its beak carried marred fangs, not very sharp but still lethal with Rot flowing in its body like venom. And finally, its eyes... They glowed the same purple that those recognized as Rot, there were no pupils to tell which way it was looking. 

Those eyes cast a reflection and they saw a hunched over figure, a wounded Hero from the Wolf Clan. His fur shone white as snow on the peak in the descending sunlight, except for parts of his body that had small gray patches in his fur, his limbs, tail, ears, and muzzle. Panting heavily as his breath came out in tufts of clouds, his teeth were just as white and much sharper than the Bane’s. He wore the typical Wolf Clan attire of brown leather and blue armor. Leather covered most of his body, from around his neck to halfway across his arms and legs. The armor covered his torso, shoulders, thighs, back, and part of his neck, with gauntlets around his paws. His belt was mostly covered by his armor but it showed the sheathe of his weapon that he clutched in his left hand, a longsword that had many scratches from use but was currently free of any blood. Those with sharper eyes might be able to detect the faint trails of black and purple smoke that was freeing itself from the blade. His shield, just as blue as his armor and adorned with the Wolf Clan crest, was sitting many feet away from him in a pile of snow. It was knocked out of his other paw, which was currently holding pressure to his new wound around his left wrist. Blood trickled from the deep cut onto his white fur and stained the snow with its red color when it fell. The same traces of smoke could be seen leaving his wound as well. 

Huttser could feel it in instincts, he knew he was inflicted with Rot. He hoped his training and body was prepared to fight it off, lest he give in to temptation and let the disease spread through him until he is just as corrupt as a Bane. Even now, his thoughts were already imagining the power he could have if he used the Rot to fight his enemies for his claim to the crown. It was hard to fight them but from the first day he could remember, it was drilled into his psyche that wolves were driven with pride, served with loyalty, and strived for honor. “Pack Strong” as their motto, and that was what Huttser had left his home for, to make it stronger by leading them and Armello into a new, better era. The chieftain of the Clan had gone as the first Hero and never returned, so many others volunteered as well to earn the extra pride for their families. 

But now he was rethinking his choices. He had a hard agenda ahead of him, defeat the Bane, down the mountain, hurry to find a healer in the nearest town to be rid of the Rot coursing through him, and all within a time limit. Once the sun went down, more Banes would surely arrive at the smell of his weakness. Gathering his courage, Huttser took his battle stance once again as he stared down his enemy, who also gazed back at him with more unnatural growling. 

He took his chance when it decided to utter its cries, using his powerful legs to shoot himself forward. Huttser’s blade connected with the surprised Bane, and he landed a powerful hit on his enemy. Banes were quicker than they looked, so it tried for a second snap at any part of Huttser’s exposed body, but he already learned his lesson in their speed and managed to kick himself into a small jump backwards away from the Bane. It charged him and Huttser roared as he also charged the Bane, dodging the Bane’s attacks and swiftly bringing his blade to the neck of the Bane. It made a deep cut, though only purple wisps and faint vapor-like smoke left the wound instead of blood. It seemed that his sword was finally enough and the Bane was defeated. It cawed once more, the sound indistinct as its body was already starting to decay into small flecks that grew smaller and smaller until they were invisible to normal eyes. 

Huttser allowed his legs to rest as he fell to his behind, armor and leather protecting him from the snow. He watched the last of the smoke and wisps disappear as the Bane was now gone from this world. It was one small victory, but he didn’t have much time to celebrate. Taking out the satchel that he wore on his belt, he dug into its various pockets until he found a small bottle no bigger than his paw. Inside was a glowing orange liquid that bubbled. Wyldsap, made from the oldest trees deep within various forests. Huttser uncorked it and downed the tonic before returning the now-empty vial. Almost instantly as the liquid warmed him from the inside, he could feel his strength returning to him. The wound on his wrist slowed in bleeding as it started to shrink in size and repair itself quickly, soon leaving a bald spot that will forever remain a reminder that he had come too close to a Bane today. It was tinged darker than his flesh color tones, and small jagged lines were dancing across his skin and fur that only showed a very light gray coloring. The more he gave in to temptation, the more those lines grow and darken. If he gave in to corruption, they would consume most of his body and his blood would become just as venomous as the Bane’s had been. 

It sparked a small amount of fear into his heart and jumpstarted him into getting back up. Huttser grabbed his shield to wear on his back, sheathed his sword, and prepared for his trek down the mountain. He managed several small cuts on his paws in his hurry but they were minor, and he found himself at the bottom of the mountain in less than an hour. By now, the sun was already setting, dying the cloudless sky orange in the west, and they blended together overhead as the navy sky grew darker in the east. Quickly Huttser found a path with a sign that marked his best bet for a healer: Brunswick. 

With his strength still powering him and his fear pressuring him, Huttser managed to the town just as the last traces of the sun had left the sky colored a dark blue that most would say black, the stars already out and shining for the night. Even in late hours, the town was stull bustling with life in the marketplaces and streets. He cautiously hid his wrist as he glanced around each shop, hoping for some sort of special healer that could help him. His eyes then landed on a very strange shop, decorated with the skulls of smaller feral animals, odd windchimes made from rotting wood, and various statues that looked demonic in nature. 

Huttser walked towards the building, aptly named The Arcanum Hourglass. He didn’t even get a chance to knock on the door as it opened with a rush and he was face-to-face with a blind cat. “Blind” wasn’t quite accurate though, his eyes glowed with the unmistakable color that belonged to Rot. His fur was dark brown, matted and unkept, though some of it was painted white to resemble tribal-like markings, skull-shaped on his face and various designs throughout his body with a few runes or spell markings in between. He donned a simple cloak full of holes and only trousers that covered his modesty, the rest of his filthy body visible. He bore no bald spots or scars, but around the edges of his back that Huttser could see, the cat had obvious bold spots that were common with lashings. 

The cat seemed to stare at the wolf despite his lack of pupils, and Huttser felt another wave of sinful thoughts cross his mind. This cat was old, and this cat carried much of the Rot within him. He was weak, Huttser could kill the cat and take that power for his own. As his thoughts trailed, they were broken when the cat’s head suddenly looked down at Huttser’s left paw. The cat raised it to examine the wound, and his head followed something only he could see, his movements like that of someone watching the spark from a fire floating in the air. The cat then looked back to Huttser. “You wish to remove The Gift from your body.” He said matter-of-factly through destroyed teeth, voice gravelly and broken like it had gone unused for some time. 

The wolf glanced at his surroundings, thankfully no one paying him any mind as the citizens instead just seemed to carry on and pretend the building didn’t exist. As the cat brought him inside, Huttser supposed he understood why. Warlocks were usually looked down upon as weak creatures that sided with evil whenever possible. However, they were the only ones who knew the most about Rot and how to take it away if wanted. They were valued, but they still had problems. The lashings they receive were usually unjust; people who were too frightened of the warlock and feigned some crime to get them in trouble, which wasn’t hard to begin with. Most people see them as dirty, untrustworthy creatures that deserve punishments, so often they got them just to ease the ignorance in most people’s minds. Even Huttser, who knows of their powers and is now dependent on one, still had unease around the warlock. 

The cat closed the door behind Huttser and showed him to a dusty chair in the corner. As the wolf sat down, the cat went through a large cabinet nearby. “Argyle I was once named, but most now just refer to me as creature. Just because I fell in love with The Gift and use it for good instead of evil.” 

Huttser chose to remain silent. While he knew it was for good instead of evil, there was still an evil aura that emanated from warlocks that felt like making a deal with a demon. He also wasn’t sure if he could hold his tongue from offending the warlock over his term ‘The Gift’ for Rot. Argyle didn’t seem to mind his silence as he found what he was looking for. He brought two chalices and a bottle from the cabinet. Both chalices were identical, colored gold and decorated with blood red rubies. The bottle held no labels but was marked with a familiar symbol to Huttser; a skeleton that resembled venom or poison of some sort. He swallowed his pride as he could guess what the cat was going to ask of him. Argyle turned his blind gaze back to the wolf as he handed him one of the chalices. “And you are certain you wish to give up this power?” 

Again, that thought returned to his mind of overtaking the warlock to steal his illness. It wasn’t a disease, it was a Gift, and he could use it against his enemies in so many ways... 

The cat poured a liquid into the chalice that Huttser held and snapped him out of his train of thoughts. It was dark in color, and when the light was on it, it looked very much like blood. Huttser knew what this was, and he attempted to bury his revulsion in order to get over this quicker. Many years ago, this concoction was known as Dead Man’s Drink, it was lethal to anyone who drank it but resembled wine and was often used to assassinate others. However, once the Rot spread, someone discovered that those corrupt with Rot could drink it and gain strength, much like Wyldsap to others. And it was also then discovered by a Warlock to steal Rot from another person, soon renamed to Hot Rot Wine. Argyle poured a few sips of the drink into Huttser’s chalice, before pouring a larger amount in the chalice he held. Then the cat held up his drink and a smile crossed his mouth but it was sly and eager, evil-looking. “Very well. Drink the Blood of the Gift and it shall be no more, wolf.” 

Huttser took a steadying breath before downing the drink the same time the cat drank his. Thick and putrid, it slid down his throat and started to feel like he swallowed lava. Hot Rot Wine worked a little like acid, but Argyle was not one for suffering. The cat took the wolf’s wrist and turned the wound upside down, the markings on Huttser’s skin darker than earlier. He used a blade and cut the wound open again, blood and smoke dripping from it. Argyle placed his wrist underneath the wolf’s and cut himself as well. Blood trickled from Huttser into the cat’s wound, which was only leaking the same glowing purple wisps from earlier. The more blood that left the wolf, the better he started to feel. His thoughts didn’t feel cloudy, the Hot Rot Wine cooled down in his belly and throat, and even his wrist seemed to stop hurting. After only a few moments, Huttser’s wound was closed up again, healed and this time without Rot marking him. Argyle’s wound was also already healed, but there was no trace left behind that there was even a mark there and the power of Rot made the wolf shudder again, glad to be free of it lest he wind up like this cursed cat. 

With a nod, Argyle took the chalices and wine to put it all away. “It is done. The Gift flows through you for a while longer, come the first light of sun on your body and it will leave you.” The cat then opened his paw to the wolf, a sign for payment. Huttser pulled out some coins from his satchel and paid the cat, sympathy now filling his thoughts as he overpaid the abused warlock. It earned him a smile from Argyle in thanks before the cat disappeared into a back room silently. Huttser took that as his cue to leave without any more disturbances. 

It was only for a few minutes he was in there, but it still left a lasting impression on him. With the Rot still in him, the Banes would come out during the night and surely smell him. He would wait until morning as Argyle had told him, and decided to spend his night here. He walked through the marketplace, having been here a few times along his travels, and restocked more Wyldsap on his way south of town. 

Several emotions went through Huttser as he stared at the sign for the inn: The Mixed Lodge. Relief, knowing he had survived trials today and his life was spared. Determination, he was ready to return to his quest for the crown. Excitement, hoping that Stella was still working here. And lust, because he had quite the fun, fling with Stella for a while. They were different species, but they were similar enough animals that it wasn’t considered completely taboo, just frowned upon depending on the families of the lovers. 

The white wolf was not disappointed to see the gorgeous fox sitting at her usual desk, grooming her already perfect fur. A sly smile spread across his wolfy muzzle as he walked in and shut the door before announcing himself. “I would have said it was impossible to achieve a higher level of beauty, but I think you continue to prove me wrong on that one Stella.” 

The fox turned to the wolf and her eyes studied him for a moment. Recognizing the white fur from the Wolf Clan, she paused for a moment to take in any changes since she last saw him before she turned her head, nose in the air and a small “hmph” leaving her muzzle. “I would have thought they threw the trash out before it became disgusting but I suppose I was wrong when you walked through my doors, Huttser.” 

“Ouch.” He said, hearing the genuine disdain in her voice. “Stella, come now, you know it was never going to be serious between you and I. Your parents would have never allowed it, and I wasn’t going to take you away from them.” 

Stella huffed again before finally looking Huttser in the eyes. It only took her a few moments of a glare before she gave up. “Oh Snowy, you know I can’t ever stay mad at you for too long. Are you staying for a while?” There was a hint of hope in her voice, but her quick emotional turnaround made Huttser suspicious, especially with his old nickname from her. 

“Just for the night Vix, have some things to get done tomorrow. But...” He was still hopeful for a good rutting for the night, wanting to do some sort of celebrating since defeating the Bane. He put on his sexiest smile for her. “I crossed a mountain, killed a Bane, and overcame death itself. Don’t suppose I get something for that, do I?” 

She smirked in a lusty manner before looking for a key and settling on one after a few moments of debate. She handed him the key and winked at him. “I’ve got just the thing for you. Go up to that room and you’ll get something interesting for your victory today.” 

Heat went through him and he could feel stirring in his loins at her suggestive comment. It didn’t take another word and he already rushed up the stairs to find his room. He unlocked the door and was met with a wonderful, clean smell, as if someone had recently bathed with aromatic soap. Quickly he stripped off his armor and set it in the corner of the room, followed by his leather coverings. He stood there in the nude and looked at himself in a full-body mirror next to a closet. Despite his victories, he was dirtier than expected and his fur was nowhere near groomed enough for Stella. Yet again the thought of the alluring fox caused more stirring in his nether regions, and he could already see the pink tip of his canine cock starting to poke through his sheathe. He grabbed himself a towel and went into the bathroom to freshen up... 

...And was met with a different sight instead. Black fur, lithe body, soapy breasts, an obvious pink slit between her legs. 

There was a naked rabbit in his bathtub. 

=============================

A BATTLE FOR LOVE

=============================

Thea was far too gone with losing herself in the sensations of the warmth on her body and the berry-scented soap on her fur to notice the naked white wolf standing in the doorway of her bathroom. She was enjoying herself, letting her body rest from walking all day muscles tensed from staying hidden from the world. She almost didn’t have a care in the world... Until a slight shuffle to her right made her turn her head lazily to see she wasn’t alone. White fur, several battle scars, tall frame, well built, and sporting an obvious growing erection between his legs, Thea most definitely was not alone as the white wolf seemed stunned and frozen in place, eyes locked onto the rabbit’s submerged body. She too was just as stunned, not expecting someone to find her in such a vulnerable moment, and was frozen for a few moments as she also seemed to lock her eyes on the snowy wolf’s body in admiration. 

When she felt a throb between her legs, her earlier relaxation and current stunned state came crashing down on her as she realized her body was reacting to taboo sights of another species’ nudity. She found her grounding and panicked, letting out a shrill scream that would hurt anyone’s ears if they were close enough, and that was true when the wolf flinched back in shock at the loud sound. 

Huttser took a step back and finally used a paw to cover his eyes as he turned his head away respectfully, forgetting his nudity that needed to be covered as well. He spoke over the rabbit’s screaming, hoping to calm her down before he got in any trouble with any nearby King’s Guard. “Shh! Shh! My apologies ma’am, I’m so sorry! The fox downstairs gave me...” His words dried up, just as the rabbit’s scream did, and Huttser felt himself go cold. 

He saw her gear neatly folded up on a shelf, mostly the eye-catching distinct symbol that was the Rabbit Clan on her satchel. She was a Hero, and now considered a real threat to his time here. He felt himself tense up as if preparing for a fight, but he was hesitating as his gaze met her, unsure of where he wanted to take this situation when they were both so... Exposed. 

Thea’s heart was going a hundred miles a minute after her initial shock and scream. Her quick eyes caught on with what was happening in the wolf’s mind though. He was staring right at her clothes, or more importantly, the sign of her Clan. When she glanced back at the wolf, he was staring at her in such an intense way that she only recognized as one thing: a Hero preparing for war. It explained his muscular stature, the scars that covered his body, and the way he stood proudly like those from the Wolf Clan. Her heart sunk, she’d been found out and now was forced to fight to the death with this intruder. 

The black rabbit quickly stood up from her bathtub water and stood defensively, ready to spring or pounce in defense or attack. The white wolf reacted by taking another step back and hunched over, also prepared to flee or charge. But neither of them moved, both of their eyes seemed too distracted by what they were seeing. Thea’s eyes couldn’t leave the prominent length of his member, mostly out of its sheathe except for the knot at the base of his cock that was hiding by white fur but still showing size. Huttser was stunned by her lithe body, slender but still with skill, and her nudity was spectacular, breasts were sizable with large erect nipples and her pussy which was starting to flare open slightly with her arousal. The fact her fur was wet wasn’t helping the blood pulsing to his groin. 

Thea’s thoughts turned taboo again and she shook her head before darting to her gear, quickly grabbing both of her blades. Huttser reacted just as quickly, grabbing his sword and shield as they both met within the small living quarters of their inn room. They distanced each other, prepared for fighting when the other didn’t charge. But at the same time, they seemed to decide to be the first to attack as they both darted forward. Thea darted forward and slightly to the right to avoid his blade, hers aiming for his chest. Huttser also darted forward but to the left, also missing her blades as he intended to strike her head or neck. They both missed their weapon’s marks, but they felt something different instead. The rabbit felt the heat and a single throb of his cock brushing against her side. Huttser’s arm ran alongside her breast, feeling the smoothness and her hard nipple. 

They quickly jumped backwards to give them distance from each other again. Their eyes locked as they knew they had touched one another in an accidental, intimate way. But neither of them looked disgusted by the action, Thea’s face held curiosity as she gave in to her taboo thoughts, while Huttser couldn’t stop himself from greedily eyeing her body yet again. The two different species were slowly losing their grips on their swords; they didn’t want to fight. 

Again, Thea darted forward with a blade intent on hitting him from above. His shield raised and blocked her advance as his own sword was poised to go through her body. Her other blade deflected his and they found themselves in an interesting position. Thea’s sword was firm against Huttser’s shield, just as his sword was firm against her other blade, both locked in a deadly combat blow should the other fail to keep their position. But they were hesitating again as they had come far too close to each other than they intended. Thea’s wet body was pressed against the white wolf, including her breasts that squeezed onto his chest. And Huttser’s cock was trapped between their bellies, throbbing again as the black rabbit’s closeness and smell aroused him further. Their faces were inches apart, eyes staring deep into the other’s, as they breathed heavily but not from exhaustion. They were getting weaker to the natural response in their system that was ordering them to give in to temptation and breed. 

Huttser’s resolve was already far too weak after his encounter with the Rot in his system, and he wondered if some of it was still pressuring his mind to give in to dark desires. But his body yearned for her, never had he wanted to bed a woman more than right now. His erection was getting painful now and he knew he wouldn't be able to fight or win with such a distraction. He pushed his arms outward, deflecting both of their attacks before taking a step back, eyes staying on both his enemy and his captivator. He thought back to why he was here, his people wanted him to fight for the crown to make this world a better place as they ruled into peace. Would it be worth it to shed so much blood of others to get to such a time? He already knew in his heart he couldn’t do it; he didn’t want to bring himself to killing those who might be innocent just for the sake of ruling. He lowered his head in defeat and tossed aside his sword and shield. “My apologies, m’lady. As a Hero of the Wolf Clan, I was entrusted with the hope of my people to bring this world to a better era. But I cannot do that when innocents stand in my way, and I refuse to slay another just for the sake of leading. So please, spare me of my fate, I have met the most beautiful female I’ve ever laid eyes on, and I cannot take such a precious thing from this world.” 

Thea was stunned. Not just by his actions, but mostly his words. He was admitting his thoughts about her, that he wasn’t disinterested in her because she was a different species. She also gave pause to the fact that he and her seemed to be in similar situations. She was also tasked with taking the crown to lead for her people, but she wasn’t interested in the pathway of it at all either. This white wolf before her was unlike anything she’d ever seen. She wasn’t completely innocent, no. She’d had her fair share of slaying other Heroes and a few King’s Guard. But she couldn’t shake her hatred of herself each time it happened. She felt herself slowly losing herself each time she killed, and after facing this brave canine, and decided that enough was also enough. She followed his lead and threw her blades aside. “White wolf, your words are kind and I know you speak the truth. However, I also cannot deprive the world of such a noble creature, someone who I may think is truly a worthy ruler for Armello.” She took a few steps over to him, cautious and nervous but she wasn’t sure of what. Lightly and hard to feel, she placed her paw on his shoulder, which caused Huttser to look up at the rabbit. 

He had never felt this emotion before, and he wasn’t sure what it was called. The fact she was already giving up her weapons, her Clan, and probably her future to avoid killing him... He felt like his body was floating, euphoria filled his entire being. And her paw on his shoulder sent a constant current of electricity through his body that made him tingle in a strangely good way. The expression on her face told him that she was feeling the same thing. 

They weren’t sure how long they stood like that, but a sound of someone passing by in the hallway that led to their inn room broke them out of their trance. Huttser’s keen eyes detected the faint blush on her skin past her magnificent dark fur. She took her paw from him and turned to walk into the bathroom. “Please, just a moment, Hero of the Wolf Clan. I would like to regain some of my decency.” She shut the door behind her and he heard she was washing the soap from her body. 

Despite the seriousness of the situation, his cock was painfully needy, throbbing along with his quickened heartbeat. And Huttser’s keen nose could still smell the traces of her arousal in the air, their battle seemed to only rile her up as he scented the distinct trace of feminine natural lubricant. He couldn’t help himself as he stared at the bathroom door, he was not lying when he said she was indeed the most beautiful he’d come across. He took a moment before opening the door to the bathroom and walking in. Her arousal hit his nose like a brick wall, it filled the room as she was standing next to the slowly draining tub, her paws catching bits of water to take the last of the soap from her midnight coat. Huttser was watching her backside, drinking in the curvature of her back and hips, admiring the shape of her rear, and had to stifle himself when she bent over to gather more water; he missed no small detail. 

He couldn’t take it. He took only a few strides over to her before he placed his paws on her shoulders and spun her around. She gasped softly, but not enough that she didn’t seem too surprised or worried, almost as if she was hoping or expecting it to happen. Huttser took no pause as he brought his muzzle down to hers, kissing her deeply and passionately as the fire within his heart burned and spurred him on. Thea was just as responsive, her kissing growing fierce as she gave up her nervousness and gave in to him, feeling not just his passion but brining in her own so he could feel her own fire. His strong arms wrapped around her and brought her body to him, just as she moved herself forward to press herself against his body with her arms wrapping loosely around his neck to keep them intertwined. She could feel his cock against her belly as it seemed to get more excited, just as her nipples got harder and her slit started to leak onto his thighs. It felt like minutes, but after only moments, he skillfully kept kissing her and grabbed the back of her thighs to suddenly lift her up, her reflexes making her legs wrap around his waist for support as he carried them both to the bed. 

Softly, they broke the kiss and stared at one another before Huttser gently laid her onto the bed, their limbs locked and not letting go. Again, they kissed with their bodies pressed against each other, only this time it was all much more sensual. His member was resting against her vulva, it was slowly being coated in her slickness while her slit radiated with heat. Huttser let out a small grunt as his length finally felt a touch after needing one for so long, and a small shuddered breath left Thea’s lips as she felt touched in a place no other had touched her before. Carefully, Huttser pulled his hips back, positioned himself, and then pushed his hips forward. 

It was like heaven. Wet, warm, tight. He was sliding into her with no effort and she stimulated his cock in a way no other female had before. She felt warm from the outside, but inside was much hotter in a feel-good way. Thea was wet enough that Huttser slid inside easily, but her cunt was incredibly tight around his size, it was slightly painful but that only added to his pleasure. 

Never before had she felt this sensation. The body part of another person was inside her. Not just a stranger, but a different species. He was so big, it felt like he was going to split her in two, and it was painful but the more he moved and remained in her, the better it felt. She felt the tip of him brush up against what felt like the end of her womb, but he slid even more of his length in and it pushed through that wall and tore it. It was a sharp pain, but only for a moment and it was gone before she had time to dwell on it. 

Huttser took pause when he was hilted deep inside her. He could feel his knot at the base of her lips, and the tip at the entrance to her womb. His species was much larger than hers but despite the differences, it felt right to them both. He slowly drew his hips back and his cock slid out of her, stopping only when his head was inside. Thea let out a breathy moan as even his slow gentleness brought pleasure to her core. He took that as his sign and pushed forward again, this time a little faster and harder, not stopping and starting a rhythm of thrusting into her. They both moaned as his humping sent them both into ecstasy, and Thea started to lose herself in the pleasure. Both of them had their eyes closed to enjoy the feeling, as she tightly gripped the bedding underneath her paws while Huttser let out soft, rumbling growls through clamped teeth. 

Over and over, he slid his member in and out of her needy pussy. Faster, harder, deeper, rougher. He throbbed in her, and she throbbed around him, pleasuring him and massaging him from the inside as he made her lose herself in an ocean of bliss. He wasn’t sure how long he would last with how much she was driving him into a frenzy. He could feel his pleasure spiking and reaching his climax, and judging by the way she was starting to tighten on him, she was too. 

His movements became fervent as he rapidly thrust into her, a wild nature overtaking him with the urge to dominate and breed. He moaned out cries of passion as he thrust into her with power. Thea moaned just as loud as he did, the sounds purely just primal sexual need and desire. It was becoming too much to handle, her pleasure spiked up and up until suddenly... She was pushed off the edge of the world, away from the ocean of bliss and into oblivion. Thea’s body felt like it was being electrocuted, every particle of her being lighting up with pleasure as her orgasm swept through her. Her body gently writhed and twitched involuntarily as the pleasure crashed into her over and over. Her slit was throbbing wildly around him, and started to tighten in response to her feel-good state. 

Her tightening, her moaning, and one of her paws claws into his arm to nearly draw blood... He also hit his climax. He buried his cock deep into her pussy, hilting himself in and felt he started ejaculating into her womb, quickly filling it and any open space that his length didn’t already fill. Domination took over, Huttser wanted to breed her and he wanted it to be him alone, so he pushed his hips forward even more and with a tinge of pain, his canine knot slipped into her tiny hole. 

Thea gasped as the small pain of hit knotting and the warm sensations of his cum filling her up brought her back to her senses slightly, each little thing making her orgasm last longer. It could have been minutes, hours, days, weeks, or even months, she was lost in the pleasure, and even as it started to slowly leave her, she still felt dazed by it all. Her body was numb to everything else, and she collapsed to the bed weakly, panting heavily as she could only lay there and let herself process everything. 

Huttser’s pleasure was also coming down as well, and he too regained himself from his alpha-like attitude. His arms that held him up above her shook with weakness as he also panted hard, regaining his breath. Slowly his cock stopped cumming and he looked down where they were locked together. This time, he felt himself blushing when he noticed that her smaller form wasn’t able to contain his length and his seed all at once, like the females of his Clan. Her belly was only very slightly puffed up, her womb probably expanding to handle everything stuck inside her. He admitted to himself the sight was very... Appealing. He had many natural desires during their rutting to breed, fill her with pups but she wasn’t a wolf and part of him was glad they were different species. He wasn’t ready to be a father, one day yes, but for now he had different things to worry about that he decided to put out of his mind to enjoy the afterglow. 

Thea regained herself after a moment and glanced around slowly, dazed like she was coming out of a deep sleep. She saw the white wolf above her and followed his gaze. The black rabbit saw her bloated belly and stared in amazement. Her body felt nothing but pleasure right now that was slowly fleeting, she couldn’t detect what it felt like down there but she felt a thrill shoot through her at the sight. 

Her filled belly, their nether regions locked together, the sounds of their post-coital heavy breathing. For both Thea of the Rabbit Clan and Huttser of the Wolf Clan, it felt like a taboo dream what they experienced. But it was here and it was real, should anyone find them locked together like this, who knows what the laws would do to them. But neither of them cared, and they glanced at each other with soft eyes. It was just a quiet look, their eyes betraying their thoughts of how neither of them wanted this to end. She brought her head up to his and kissed him, this time it was not as heated but more romantic. He responded with the same emotions against her perfect mouth. 

They kissed for a few moments before they pulled away. It was hard for them to see one another in the dark room, but it reminded them how late it was. Gently, Huttser laid to his side as Thea also guided herself to lay on her side facing him. His knot would remain in her for a long time, and there was nothing they could do about it. But they both were exhausted from their day and they covered up with the blankets that carried the scent of their lovemaking. After a few close embraces and kisses, they both quickly and quietly fell asleep, holding onto each other as if they had found the love of their lives. 

=============================

DAWN OF A NEW LIFE

=============================

The room started to brighten up early in the morning. It was dyed gradients of red, orange, and yellow from the morning sun rising and bathing their room with light from the window. Slowly the light shined onto Huttser’s sleeping face, gently waking the white wolf from his blank dreams. His eyes opened once and saw a blurry, black-furred figure sleeping next to him in the bed. His eyes lazily closed again as confusion took over his mind, before his memories came back to him. 

It was one day past since they first met. The previous morning, they woke to find they were still intertwined intimately, his member already retreated into his sheathe as her slit was dry from the juices that had leaked onto their blankets during the night. They took one look at each other before they both became overwhelmed. Huttser’s cock was growing and showing out of his sheathe just as Thea’s pussy became wet and heated. 

They spent nearly the entire day in bed, just making love and giving in to primal breeding desires. They only ever stopped to eat or nap to regain their energy, which was often interrupted with one of them getting aroused. Thea watched the way Huttser ate through his spare packed rations and her thoughts turned lewd, causing her sex to get aroused and scent the air with desire, to which of course his nose caught and he dropped his food to taste something else instead. Huttser took a brief bath that lasted only a few minutes as Thea napped, but when he came from the bathroom, he saw her sleeping naked form, mostly her unprotected rear, and slid into bed beside her to start rutting again before she was fully awake. 

Flashes went through Huttser’s mind that he could remember of their previous day. The way he mounted her from behind. How she climbed on top of him and took control. How sweet she tasted. How her small mouth took most of his length. Her cries of pleasure. His growls of lust. He smiled to himself as each moment flashed behind his eyelids and he remembered each detail vividly. He was far too sore to get excited, his member remained sheathed for now. 

Thea stirred as she soon woke up from the soft sunrise warming her fur. The first thing she saw was a wolf, smiling at his inner thoughts. She admired him quietly, glancing over his body. Scars marked him but they only added to who he was, made her appreciate him more. She wanted to know about him, about where each mark came from. Yesterday morning, she noticed a small trail of smoke leaving his wrist, very faint but it was there. She didn’t quite understand it, but decided she would have plenty of time to ask him about that when the time was right. 

Huttser opened his eyes, finding his lover staring at him. They both smiled in that way that felt silly but their emotions made them too happy to express it any other way. The black rabbit was in love with this white wolf. The white wolf was in love with this black rabbit. They watched each other, not speaking until something occurred to him. He smiled at her. “Huttser. Ex-Hero. Once a member of the Wolf Clan.” 

Thea smiled at his name, loving the sound of it while amused at his introduction. She also felt embarrassed. Had they really spent that much time mating without even knowing their names? She couldn’t help herself and lightly nuzzled his face lovingly before responding. “Thea. Ex-Hero. Runaway from the Rabbit Clan.” 

Huttser responded the same way, enjoying the sound of her name while nuzzling her affectionately. He was going to ask her about why she was running away from her Clan but her sharp gasp and body stiffening made him look at her in alarm. She was frozen, eyes wide as she stared at him, her expression one he couldn’t identify. “Thea? What is it?” 

The black rabbit took a moment before looking down at her body. She must have stared in silence for too long as the white wolf huffed, getting worked up. She looked back at him and stared into his eyes, her eyes filled with shock and uncertainty. Slowly, they softened to show love and she gave him a sheepish smile. “Well... It’s not as impossible as some may seem.” She gently took his paw and placed it on her belly.

Confusion swept across his face as he stared at his paw on her belly, before looking back at her beautiful face. It took him several moments before things clicked in his head. They broke many laws in their relationship yesterday, and today they broke some that were never spoken of. In the not-too-distant future, Thea and Huttser were going to be parents.

[END]  
Hidden Lovers of Armello - By MetalHeadKendra  
https://www.furaffinity.net/user/metalheadkendra/  
Interested in my work? Note me to possibly do a writing commission for you!  
Liked the story? Give me some feedback, I might very well do a sequel if it's requested!


End file.
